Light Machine Gun
LMGs don't actually weigh more than the top Assault Rifles. They shoot fast, kick hard, have drum or box magazines, and tend to have manageable accuracy. They can hit targets at great distances using burst firing or can keep up a stream of bullets similar to a turret. The only disadvantage of this can be the longer reload time and higher recoil. Light Machine Guns can equip a Reflex Sight, Foregrip, or a Bipod. As LMG's are basically AR's with more power and ammo, an LMG with a foregrip and reflex sight can be used in place of an AR. As you don't need the same level of skill as you would with any of the other weapons, this weapon is good for begginers, unless of course you're using them as intended. Light Machine Guns can be helpful when holding your ground in a key point, and there are no Resupply Points nearby, thanks to the higher ammo capacity. As of Patch 1.06, foregrips are less effective at stabilizing the MGs. This is to stop people from 'sniping' with it and use it for it's intended purpose. But it is still overused, to some extent. Light Machine Gun Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Light Machine Gun Chart Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun Chart Tier 1 Light Machine Gun The Tier 1 Light Machine Guns are more stable than the Tier 2 LMG with less stopping power. Many soldiers prefer this Tier because of this, though the extra power of Tier 2 is significant. Faction Tier 1 Light Machine Gun Raven Tier 1 Light Machine Gun APEX 100 *'Accuracy: 3.78/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 7.0/8.0' *'Damage: 4.0/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.78/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a Drum Magazine. 200 rounds in reserve.' *'Reload Time: Very Slow' This light-machine gun is the most accurate and stable of the LMG class. When equipped with a reflex sight and bipod/grip it is capable of taking down targets at long range in 2-3 shots. This gun is based on the Ultimax 100 Light Machine Gun. Ultimax 100 Light Machine Gun S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Light Machine Gun RTK-74 *'Accuracy: 3.77/8.0 ' *'Stability: 6.92/8.0' *'Damage: 4.09/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.46/8.0' *'Capacity: 75 rounds in a Drum Magazine. 225 rounds in reserve' *'Reload Time: Very Slow' The RTK-74 has poor accuracy and reasonable stopping power compared to other light machine guns, but has a poor rate of fire. This weapon is particularly good for squad support in urban environments. The RTK-74 has poor accuracy, long reload time, and can carry the least amount of ammo at 75 rounds in the magazine. This makes it the worst out of the other two PMC's LMGs. Valor Tier 1 Light Machine Gun MK46 Mod0 *'Accuracy: 3.78/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.98/8.0' *'Damage: 3.95/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 7.08/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds 'in a Box Magazine. 200 rounds in reserve. *'Reload Time: Slow' The MK46 Mod0 is considered by some to be the best of the Tier 1 LMG's. This is due to the fact that the MK46 Mod0 does not occupy the space that most other Valor weapons do; as an intermediary between the Raven weapons' high rate of fire and the SVER weapons' high power. While it's power level is actually lower than the two, it's rate of fire is higher than both. The result is a weapon that hits nearly as hard as Ravens but can put more bullets downrange in the same amout of time. For this reason, the MK46 Mod0 is popular among beginners and "Run'n Gun" players alike. Like with other LMG's, the foregrip or bipod and some sort of optic is reccomended to improve accuracy over longer ranges. Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun The tier 2 MMG's cost 5 skill point to unlock and are in the third tier for Heavy. They have much higher damage but at the cost of Accuracy, Stability and Rate of Fire. MMG's are far more effective at taking down bunker turrets and light vehicles, when in comparison to their lighter brethren. Faction Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun Raven Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun KP45 MG *'Accuracy: 3.33/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.75/8.0' *'Damage: 4.61/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.5/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a' Box Magazine. 200 rounds in reserve. *'Reload Time: Very Slow' When compared to other weapons of its class, the KP45 MG has a good rate of fire and is very stable when equipped with a foregrip or bipod. The KP45 MG is recommended if you prefer power to accuracy it is recommended that you spend some extra points to add the foregrip or bipod(if you don't already have it), and improved Light Machine Gun Stability Skill. S.V.E.R. Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun PSK MG *'Accuracy: 3.31/8 ' *'Stability: 6.53/8' *'Damage: 4.77/8' *'Rate of Fire: 5.92/8' *'Capacity: 100 rounds in a Box Magazine. 200 rounds in reserve.' *'Reload Time: Very Slow' For enthusiasts who can withstand its poor accuracy and rate of fire, the PKP MG is second to none in terms of raw power. This is the most powerful Tier 2 MMG, It has a lot of stopping power, but, as all S.V.E.R. weapons, it has a slower rate of fire and less accuracy compared to the others Tier 2 MMGs. It is also a very good gun at medium to close range. Unlike the other two PMC's, S.V.E.R. actually benefits using this weapon as opposed to their LMG. For hitting things at long range single fire/tap R1 to get the best accuracy or simply attach a bipod to accomodate. Valor Tier 2 Medium Machine Gun MK43 Mod1 *'Accuracy: 3.28/8.0 ' *'Stablility: 6.73/8.0' *'Damage: 4.63/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.23/8.0' *'Capacity: 100 rounds 'in a Box Magazine. 200 rounds in reserve. *'Reload Time: Very Slow' This heavily modified M60 variant is designed to effectively deter large groups of enemies from a single point of fire. The brutal kick and poor accuracy requires patience and skill, but many find the firepower worth it. This weapon is very versatile and if used with a foregrip or bipod and optic , can be used as a squad support weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons